A Couple of Cuties
by SonicGurl98
Summary: Love is in the air in the Mushroom Kingdom! There's nothing like a loved one to give you a spring in your step or some extra eagerness to get your work done as soon as you can, and both Mario and Toad get to know that in this fluffy fan-fiction! Oneshot, Mario/Toad


**Note:** Toad uses xe/xem/xyr pronouns and is an NB/enby (as in, non-binary) in this story, so rather than "he," you would instead use "xe;" rather than "him," you would instead use "xem;" rather than "his," you would use "xyr." There are plenty of resources on the internet regarding this (known as neo pronouns) that you can read up on—I suggest you do if you haven't already. I understand if it's difficult if it's your first time seeing these pronouns, but we all have to learn eventually.

Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Toad was excited. That would come as no surprise to anyone who knew xem, as xe was known for being an excited little fungus, but this time was different. This time was... special. Tasked with setting the table for the royal lunch, Toad used xyr trademark speed to make quick work out of it, knowing full well xe would be able to take a break afterward – the highlight of every day.

"Well, Toad, you're in a hurry, aren't you," Peach asked, rhetorically, catching the attention of the steward who met the princess' blue eyes with xyr black dot-eyes, "I suppose you're excited for your break? What _do_ you do during that time, if I may ask? I realize it is none of my business, but it has come to my attention that I don't know a whole lot about you outside of royal duties, so I can't help but be curious..."

Xe nodded along to the princess' inquiry, demonstrating xyr famously-impeccable ability to listen, before answering the way xe always did, "I'm going out on a date! It's going to be fun! I'm so excited for it!" Toad had refocused on setting the last fork on the table upon finishing giving xyr answer, missing the shocked look on the princess' face in response to xyr answer almost entirely until xe looked back and saw it xemself. "... Is something wrong, Princess Toadstool? You look like you just saw a Boo!" Toad exclaimed, concernedly.

Realizing she had let too much surprise show on her face, Peach shook her head and replied, "Oh, goodness—think nothing of it, Toad! I simply wasn't expecting, er... you, of all people, to, ah... have a date?" Upon seeing the dismayed look on the toad's face, she sighed and apologized, "... My deepest apologies, Toad, I have offended you. You are a fine young gentleman and any young lady in this kingdom would be privileged to meet with you romantically."

She was being honest, Toad had to admit, but xe knew xe didn't look like the type to have any sort of relationship like that. Even so, xe wouldn't let it get xem down too much, as xe finally finished with the prep and said to the princess, "It's OK! I have to get going now! Buh-bye, Princess!" Xe gave her a quick bow while she gave him a curtsy, before xe bolted out of the room, leaving a long dust trail xe would have to clean up later after xe was off break. As xe got closer to xyr destination, xe felt butterflies in his chest. Xe could hardly contain himself. Xe was excited.

* * *

Mario felt like he could shout. That wasn't any revelation to anyone, everybody who was anybody knew the plumber's affinity for shouting with endless energy and vigor, but this time was different. There were no adventures to be had, no princesses to save, yet Mario had a spring in his step as he made his way to the living room to say goodbye to his brother before he had to leave. "Hello, Luigi!" Mario exclaimed.

With a timid smile, Luigi replied, "Hello, bro. I guess you're-a gonna go out?" When Luigi saw his brother nod he knew this had truly become a common occurrence, given that the red-capped plumber had been going off at the same time every day for the last couple of weeks. He knew Mario was a man of few words so he was sure if he'd asked about it he'd only get an innocent smile and more silence, so he left it alone, saying, "Have fun, wherever you go off to, Mario."

"Oh-ho! Thank you!" Mario shouted after picking up the basket he had prepared earlier that same day, before opening the door out of the house and all but launching himself out in a great, high jump. To say the mustachioed man was ecstatic would be an understatement, as he was all but bouncing off of every tree in the backyard—taking care that the basket's contents were not spilled at all in the meantime—while he made his way to the pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Yippee!" Mario yelled as he dived down the pipe one moment and flew out of it and into the Mushroom Kingdom in the next.

He landed masterfully on his feet, the basket firmly and safely in his grasp, getting some applause from bystanders who witnessed the micro-feat of athleticism the portly plumber perfectly pulled off while he simply took in the magnificent sight of the kingdom. Seeing it never got old, and he would undoubtedly have taken a moment or two more just to gaze at it were it not for the business he had to take care of, then dashing off once again.

It was then that the hero bumped into a good green dinosaur by the name of "Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed as he ran to the Yoshisaurus, "I'm-a so glad you're here! Can you help-a Mario get to the park?" Mario asked, getting a nod in response. If Mario was anything, he was in a hurry to get to his destination – and while he knew all the routes to it like the back of his glove, nothing could compare to the kind of time he could make on Yoshiback, so he quickly hopped onto the dinosaur and they hurried off. "Ah-ha, Mario's-a gonna be early," Mario thought to himself, brimming with giddiness. He felt like he could shout.

* * *

Running as fast as xyr little feet could, Toad reached the park at last. Xe scanned the area for xyr date, disheartened as xe failed to spot them immediately. "Where could he be?" Toad asked xemself, shortly before finally noticing a stout plumber getting off of his Yoshi. "Mario!" Toad shouted out in joy as xe ran so fast towards the hero you'd think xe was holding a golden mushroom.

Mario looked to where he'd heard Toad's voice, before seeing xem racing towards him, saying, "Hello—oof!" His greeting ending rather ungracefully as the steward had tackled him onto the ground in xyr pure, unadulterated excitement to see him. "T-Toad!" Mario laughed as he got a kiss on the nose from the little fungus, "It's-a so nice to see you!" The plumber then gave the steward two kisses—one for each cheek—and then finally settled into an embrace.

On the brink of losing xemself to the warm embrace, Toad barely caught off the corner of xyr eye their picnic basket, pulling out of the embrace to head over to it before Mario stopped xem, grabbing and picking xem up by the shroom. "Ohh Mario, not _again..._ " Toad sighed, putting xyr hands at xyr sides while giving Mario 'a look.'

"Come on, Toad, you're on-a your break! Let-a Mario fix up-a the picnic! Hoo-hoo!" Mario reasoned to the fungus, whose 'look' wasn't showing any sign of softening for minutes. "Please? You deserve-a to have-a the rest, Mario just wants-a you to not overwork-a yourself, okie-dokie?" He said to Toad, smiling sweetly and trying to show the steward he was only trying to make sure xe didn't work himself to death. Eventually, Toad's expression softened, eliciting a smile from Mario as he then put the little enby down... before blinking and seeing the entire picnic set up. With his mouth agape, Mario looked at his now-content date and merely said, "A-ah... Toad?"

Giggling adorably, Toad replied, "You get to do that _next time_ , I've been dying to set up a picnic for you... It's different from work, Mario! Really! This is for you!" The plumber finally resigned to it and giggled as well, before cuddling closely to the fungus and grabbing a triangularly-cut ham and cheese sandwich. Toad wrapped a small but powerful arm around Mario and got xyr own sandwich, feeling truly content and happy. This was what xe worked for – the part of every day that xe looked forward to the most. Although they felt as if they were alone together, that there was no one else but them in that one part of the world, there were, in fact, others. Ordinary subjects of the Mushroom Kingdom passing by, noticing the two having a peaceful picnic together. Some were complete strangers, others were more like acquaintances, but everyone who saw the two knew that they were a couple of cuties.

 **The End**


End file.
